


Poker Cards And Broken Hearts.

by Chocovevo



Series: Life Is A Poker Game [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Club AU, Drinking Games, Drugs, F/F, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, OOC, One Night Stands, Panic Attacks, Phantom Thief AU, Poker Nights, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Questionable feelings, Slow Build, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: Shuichi's breath felt warm against his skin as he was on top of him, looking down at those lavender eyes. One question filled his mind,Why was he doing this?Or, Shuichi has multiple one night stands with one person.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone through Shuichi Saihara’s bedroom window. He groaned as his hand quickly covered his eyes from the blinding spring sun, wanting to stay in his bed for at least a minute longer. For a moment, everything felt peaceful. With his hand covering his eyes, the feeling of the sun on his face genuinely felt good. Outside, he could hear children laughing and various types of birds singing, and cars softly driving by. Truly, he could stay like this forever. 

‘IF YOU LOVE LET ME GOOOOOOOOO’

The moment was over when the familiar song of his ringtone screamed out. 

Shuichi’s hand grabbed his phone clumsily and pressed the ‘Accept’ button without looking at the caller ID. He assumed it was his friend, Kaede Akamatsu, with more news about her upcoming baby. She and her wife, Maki Harukawa, often called Shuichi about updates of their twin babies. The latest was how they were about to hear the gender and how they were planning on revealing it. 

He did not expect his uncle’s voice to speak, though. 

“Shuichi, we need you.” 

At this time of day? Why? Unless...

“Uncle, I’m listening.” 

“It’s The Phantom Thief Case.” 

Shuichi groaned, “Please remind me of the case file and his description again.” He automatically said, sounding tired of this charade. 

“The Phantom Thief, a crime lord who dabbles in selling and producing drugs and running an illegal poker circuit. Male, Japanese, and estimated to be no younger than his twenties or so, dark hair that’s curly, pale skin and purple eyes. Honestly, Shuichi, you already have his case file at the office. I don’t see why you need me to remind you every time I call.” 

Shuichi shrugged despite knowing his uncle couldn’t see, “I need to memorize his appearance.” He said simply. 

He heard his uncle huff before he said, “Alright. Please come to the office as soon as you can. 

Beep. 

The morning felt so routine. Shower, brush teeth, fight with the lock of hair that refused to stay to his head, have a small breakfast, drive to work. So manageable, so containable. If Shuichi had his eyes closed, he’d still be able to do his routine without a single step off. At some points, Shuichi considered it dull, but he didn’t care. Currently, the only thing on his mind was Kaede’s twins, which he was to be the godfather for. They looked to be adorable from the ultrasound, and were the only thing on his mind. 

Quickly, Shuichi walked out of his car and into his office, picking up scattered papers from the front seat of his car and his briefcase. He wasted no time for small talk as he reached the front building. The assignment was killing him, so didn’t want to bother with things that would only distract him. 

“Uncle. Where is he now?” He said once he entered his Uncle’s office. His uncle stared at him for a moment before responding, “Shuichi, sit down. You have a new assignment about The Phantom Thief.”

The last words caught his attention and he slowly sat down in front of his uncle, placing down his briefcase in the process, “Please, tell me.” 

“According to one of our correspondences, The Phantom Thief is said to run one of the popular nightclubs in down, D.I.C.E. You will go undercover as a rich businessman who happens to meet the club owner. See if you can collect information from him. Understood?” 

Shuichi inhales sharply. Undercover missions were never his forte. His anxiety made him feel as if it were obvious on who he was and what he was doing. He felt clumsy in his disguises, as if he didn’t belong. It was always better when he was “Shuichi Saihara” and no one else.

But he had to take the assignment. The Phantom Thief deserved to be behind bars. 

“Understood, Uncle.” 

“Good. The case file is in your office. Please, get to working and good luck.” 

Shuichi nodded, picked up his briefcase and left, closing his uncle’s office door gently as to not disturb him. Once outside his door, he leaned on it and sighed heavily. 

Currently, The Phantom Thief was the biggest thing on his mind. Shuichi really never bothered with anything but his cases, yet The Phantom Thief was special. Even when he didn’t think of him, he still thought of this Phantom Thief. Shuichi often thought of the intricate plots that the criminal had done and of the mastermind behind them. It boggled his mind how a simple Japanese man could be one of the biggest crime lord Towa City has ever seen. 

He walked slowly to his office, saying a quick ‘hello’ to a pregnant Kaede who occupied the next office space. It still confused him how she insisted on still working when she was pregnant with twins. It could’ve been because she still needed the pay, Shuichi didn’t really want to go into her personal life. 

Once inside his office, he sat down at his desk and sighed once again, staring down at the almost ominous file. Why was he so nervous about starting the case? This would give him one more step to solving his troubles with The Phantom Thief. All he had to do was open the damn file. 

But, there was one difference. Fieldwork. He was never one for that, he liked to connect the dot than find those dots. But he had to do it. 

Slowly, he opened the file. The papers in it contained a summary of what he had to do, a description of The Phantom Thief’s description, and a description of the place he was to investigate, along with a fake ID. The fake identity he was supposedly taking was a man named, “Yutakana Otoko”. Shuichi couldn’t hold back a snort at the name. 

He took a deep breath as anxiety crept up on him. Bars were always shady. No matter how government approved they were. Many things happened in each one that Shuichi personally thought they should’ve been counted as illegal high grounds. 

Or maybe he just didn’t want to go into a bar. 

He sighed for what felt like the fifth time that day and opened up his laptop for work. 

\------------------

Shuichi Saihara no longer existed, there was only Yutakana Otoko. 

He stared down at his expensive suit and patted his gelled over hair once again. His sharp bronze eyes seemed more golden at this point, while his posture was more formal, more regal if you will. This was not Shuichi, a shy, modest detective. This was Yutakana Otoko, a rich, suave, businessman who was going to D.I.C.E for a night out on the town. 

Deep inside, Shuichi had hated his ability to easily change personas at will. It seemed wrong to him. As if he were changing his life at will in order to get what he wanted, or needed. The life of a human being was always something not easily changed, as no one could change the feats of their life, yet Shuichi was able to appear as if he had a different background than he really did. It seemed unfair. But he couldn’t complain about it because he wasn’t allowed to. 

As he walked over the expensive looking rental car, he felt his senses going numb. The assignment was possibly the biggest one he’s ever had, he refused to mess it up with just a simple slip of words. He couldn’t. 

Arriving at D.I.C.E, it seemed expensive and flashy. Two spotlights sat on top of the building, it flashed two dice logos into the dark night sky. A red carpet sat at his feet as Shuichi arrived, it felt plush and rather expensive. From the outside, he already heard loud music thumping as people waited in line to get into the “fancy nightclub.” Next top him was a bellhop ready to take his car to an appropriate place, so he handed him the keys as he walked up to the bodyguard.   
“I’m Yutakana Otoko.” He said in a commanding voice, his posture radiating elegance and regality. 

The bodyguard nodded and stepped aside so he could walk in. 

Inside seemed much worst. The thumping music was much louder but Shuichi had never expected music to be this loud. Yet, he kept on his straight face as he went around, dodging the occasional checkered spotlight that flashed around the nightclub. He found himself at a bar, the table being checkered themed of course. 

“What’ll have?” The bartender said as he was cleaning a beer cup with a rag. 

Shuichi, never a man of human interaction, was taken by surprise, “Uh-uhm, a martini.” He said, not sure what else to order.   
The bartender nodded and swiftly made his drink with some impressive bartender tricks. After paying, Shuichi took his glass and walked off, finding himself walking into the poker players. 

There, he saw him. 

Him and his curly, dark hair. Him and his pale skin. Him and his sleeveless white shirt and checkered scarf. 

Him and his resemblance to The Phantom Thief. 

There was only one problem though. 

The Phantom Thief was proven to clearly see as he often looked at officials and had taunted them. 

The man’s eyes were lavender marbles. They were so close to white, yet still had a hint of purple in the white irises. 

He was blind.


	2. Chapter 2

“Call.”

The man pushed all of his chips towards the dealer, a knowing smirk on his lips. Shuichi was entranced by this. Watching the blind man play poker was weirdly entertaining, to say the least. It was one of those mundane things you could watch over and over and still stare at. Or maybe he was entranced by the man himself, with his seemingly flawless body and his dark wine colored hair. Something about him peaked something in Shuichi, he was interested in him with only one look. 

The other players dare not say call, a grave mistake. Their downfall was revealed in an ace, a queen, a spade, and a king. The game was over with the blind man as the victor. 

Everyone started to clear out, leaving to go to the dance floor, the bar, everywhere away from the man. Soon, he was alone, his eyes closed and his hands feeling the money he had won. A spotlight seemed to illuminate him and him specifically as he sat there, eyes closed, looking so vulnerable. Slowly, Shuichi swallowed his drink and walked over to the man, making his footsteps loud and clear. The man turned around, clearly hearing Shuichi over the loud music. 

“Hello,” Shuichi said, placing himself in a seat next to him. “May I buy you a drink?” 

The man smirked once again and faced himself forward, clasping his hands together and resting his head on them.  
“Of course. Please, can you order me a Purple Fantasy? It’s the only drink I’ve memorized because,” he turned to face Shuichi, opening his eyes to reveal the violet clouds inside, “I’m blind, you see.” 

Shuichi took in a sharp breath. To see his eyes from a distance was one thing, yet seeing them up close was a completely different story. Despite all of his eyes being lavender, there was a bright purple rim of it around a light mauve storm. It seemed as if his eyes were a snowstorm and he was as cold as his eyes. Yet, despite the chill from his eyes, the man seemed to be extremely friendly and childlike in an aloof type way. As if he didn’t want to know you but still wanted to have fun. 

“Ah,” he said before continuing, “What’s a-”

“A blind man doing here in a bar?” He said, looking down at the table below them, “I’ve heard it before. I’m here because my friends are often here. There usually is a friend with me but he’s having sex.” Shuichi let out an audible noise of surprise, a noise that the stranger laughed at, “I’m kidding! He left to run an errand. Now I’m stuck here or else the FBI’ll catch me and send me to MAX prison again.” Shuichi stared at the man in disbelief until “Just kidding! I’m just plain stuck here.” 

“Well,” Shuichi said smoothly, his body shifting towards the man, “I could keep you company, you cutie.” He couldn’t control the words he was saying anymore. At this point, Shuichi was no more, it seemed as if he took the assignment too seriously. “Here, I’ll get our drinks.”  
For one moment, Shuichi left to go get two drinks, one for the man and the other for himself. Once he came back, he was pleased to see the man still sitting there. 

_Idiot, of course he’s still there. He can’t go anywhere without getting trampled._

__He sat down as he placed the drinks in front of them, awkward silence hitting the two._ _

__“So…” Shuichi started, his voice smooth and low despite the loud music, “I’m Yutakana Otoko.”_ _

__The blind man hummed and took a sip before replying, “Kokichi Ouma. What brings you here Mr. Otoko?”_ _

__“Can’t a man find a boy and a drink? Just for a night?”_ _

__Kokichi laughed, his laugh soft and alluring. “You make a good point there.”  
He turned to face Shuichi, his eyes provoked as if he were a hunter and Shuichi was his prey. “Tell you what, let’s play a game.” _ _

__“A game? Continue Mr. Ouma.”_ _

__Kokichi let out a giggle before continuing, “It helps me get to know you. Besides, it helps us get a little bit looser too.”_ _

__Shuichi nodded with interest, his golden brown eyes flickered over to Kokichi’s own eyes, the two contrasting colors meeting each other._ _

__“The rules are simple~” Kokichi continued, his fingers dancing across the table in a careful manner, “Someone asks a question, if they hesitate then they gotta take a shot.” His eyes glimmered with something, something that could only be described as deceit. Yet his smile was innocent._ _

__“You got a deal,” Shuichi said, gripping his glass._ _

__“Do you work for Kiri Corp?”_ _

__Shuichi had to think. Kiri Corp? Wasn’t tha-_ _

__“Too slow! Take a shot.”_ _

__Shuichi stared at him, his mouth slightly agape, “I barely had time to think, though.”_ _

__Kokichi snickered, his face contorting into an expression of complete joy as if he were a child, “If you really know yourself, you’d be able to answer instantly!”_ _

___That...that made sense._ _ _

____“I see how you work now... let us continue our game.” Shuichi said before taking a sip of his martini._ _ _ _

____One sip turned into two. Two into three. Soon, he reached the end of glass while Kokichi hadn’t touched a drop._ _ _ _

____“You’re...you’re quite good at this Mr. Ouma,” Shuichi said, loosening his tie for some much-needed coolness._ _ _ _

____Kokichi giggled, his cheeks dusted a light pink, “I’m flattered. I’ve had many times to practice, Mr. Otoko.”_ _ _ _

____Shuichi laughed, “I hope for not long. I would like to drive home tonight.”_ _ _ _

____“With your luck, you’ll have to pay extra for a taxi.”_ _ _ _

____Both men erupted into laughter. His raw laugh reminded Shuichi of plum blossoms; beautiful, soft, and purple. In a strange way, it was intoxicating. Shuichi always wanted to hear that laugh and just that. From sunrise to evening, from spring to autumn. Always._ _ _ _

____Or maybe he was too tipsy to think._ _ _ _

____“Now, Mr. Ouma. Do you lie?_ _ _ _

____A slight beat passed before Kokichi came to an answer, “Why, I never would! It’s immoral!”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry Mr. Ouma. Too slow.”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi scoffed before carefully reaching for his glass and taking a sip. “Hah. It doesn’t matter, I’ll still win.”_ _ _ _

____The two men continued their natural feeling banter. Soon, Kokichi felt more like a friend than a stranger at a bar. The two’s chemistry had mixed well; they soon felt as if they’d known each other for years than forty minutes. Soon, Shuichi forgot he was even on a mission in the first place; if he truly had a distraction, it’d be Kokichi._ _ _ _

____Soon, both men had reached their third glass. And both men were clearly extremely drunk._ _ _ _

____“I know one,” Kokichi said, his expression completely joyous. Shuichi glanced at him from the side, his golden eyes lambent with interest, “Yes?”_ _ _ _

____Suddenly, Kokichi came close. _Too close. _He was estimated to be four inches away from Shuichi who, despite turning red, did not bat an eye. The smell of grape soda and alcohol was on his breath. His lavender eyes were hazy, as if the alcohol had turned the clouds into a heavy fog instead.___ _ _ _

______“Have you ever kissed a man?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shuichi gulped, his outfit feeling a little too tight and hot at this point. “I...I have not.” He admitted, slightly leaning closer to Kokichi, his golden eyes focused on the other man’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Would you like to?” Kokichi asked, his voice sultry and dripping with lust._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before Shuichi could respond, their lips met softly. He would have never imagined kissing a man would be like this. His lips were as smooth as silk as the firm kiss continued. The euphoria Shuichi felt kissing him...it was unimaginable. The feeling he felt from kissing Kokichi was incredible, as nothing in the world mattered other than the other man. Nothing matter, not the case, not Kaede, not his anxiety, nothing. Kokichi was just that glorious._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon, he slowly slipped his tongue into Kokichi, gaining a moan that directly went to his crotch. Kokichi missed a few times, but eventually, his hand went to Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi held Kokichi’s hand as the embrace continued, leading it to his neck. Soon, both men let go for air, their breaths quivering from the euphoria they had gained._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Would...would you like to go to my apartment?” Kokichi whispered, his voice so low you could barely hear him. Shuichi looked around in his back pocket before pulling out his car keys, “If you want to darling,” he said smoothly, letting a newfound lust take control of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi smirked, his cheeks pink, “I’ll take that as a yes. 2927 Sapporo Street.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shuichi nodded as he took the blind man’s hand, guiding him through the drunks girls and the sex hungry guys. Once outside, Shuichi took a deep breath in, not believing this to be true._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi’s neighborhood wasn’t far from the club, the two made idle chatter until the apartment was reached._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then, it started again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shuichi’s lips met Kokichi’s, a fight for dominance starting as soon as the door closed. His hands found themselves on the blind man’s hips, pulling him closer to him. While Kokichi’s arms found them thrown across Shuichi’s shoulders and tangled into his slicked-back hair, slightly coated with hair gel. Soon, lip kisses weren’t enough for Kokichi. He started to move onto Shuichi’s neck, coating it with kisses and the occasional bite. Shuichi moaned in response, the soft attack on his neck turning him on effectively. He lifted his head so Kokichi would have a better aim, finding the position both uncomfortable and the best thing since ever._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shuichi started softly pushing Kokichi forward. Despite how absolutely sexy it sounded, the idea of having sex against a wall would be uncomfortable considering how already uncomfortable both men were getting. So he pushed and prodded until he found Kokichi’s bedroom and pushing him onto the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______His hands were on Kokichi’s scarf, taking it off in one move and instantly reaching for the next, biting and claiming as much as he could as lust took over him. The whimpers and moans for Kokichi were incredibly worth it and went down to Shuichi’s crotch, making him hard. Soon, his hands reached for Kokichi’s shirt, pulling it off as Kokichi raised up his arms, allowing the shirt to be taken off. Shuichi loomed over the smaller man as he took off his suit jacket and started unbuttoning his own shirt, trying to make it quick so he could go back to his lovemaking session. Once successfully unbuttoned, his mouth went for Kokichi’s nipple, sucking and licking it as Kokichi’s moans increased._ _ _ _ _ _

______As Shuichi left down a trail of kisses, he found himself with Kokichi’s member. He slowly unbuckled his partner’s pants and then his own, secretly enjoying the impatient huff from Kokichi as Shuichi took his time to unbuckle his own pants._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s in the drawer.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Once opening the drawer, Shuichi found condoms and lube. He nodded as he took off the rest of his clothes before thinking of Kokichi._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you, uh, need help?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi scoffed, taking off his pants to reveal the gaudy underwear underneath, “I might be disabled, but I can take care of myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shuichi nodded before placing the condom on his growing member and pouring lube on it, shivering from the cold feeling of the slick lubrication on his hot member._ _ _ _ _ _

______Quickly, he moved back to Kokichi and placed himself in front of the aching hole, looking at Kokichi for consent. Kokichi, sensing the need for his approval, nodded, bracing himself for the sudden pressure from Shuichi’s dick._ _ _ _ _ _

______He slowly entered in, his hands reaching for Kokichi’s and gripping them. He felt amazing. Inside, he was slowly tightening around Shuichi as he entered in deeper, moans slipping out of both of their mouths._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon, Shuichi was completely in. As soon as he realized that, Kokichi’s legs were wrapped around his back, trapping him from moving anywhere else but in and out. That was fine with Shuichi, he wasn’t planning on moving anywhere else._ _ _ _ _ _

______Slowly, he pulled out only to come back in, earning a moan from the smaller man._ _ _ _ _ _

______He didn’t know how long both of them lasted until he felt Kokichi clench around him, seemingly trying to drain out Shuichi’s dick. Ribbons of white spurted out from Kokichi, him letting out a moan and a, “Yutakana!” before Shuichi felt his own blinding euphoric release._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shuichi pulled out slowly, his panting warm and hot as he took off the condom and settled down next to Kokichi, his arms around his partner._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I...I wasn’t bad, was I?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His voice sounded so meek. The man from a few hours earlier sounded gone, even though he was in Shuichi’s arms. No longer was the childish man from earlier, now was a sensitive one in his place, feeling tender after an intimate experience of euphoria._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shuichi couldn’t help but place a chaste kiss on the other’s lips, relishing in the taste of alcohol and grape soda, “You were amazing…” he said softly before placing himself in the arms of sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of those who said that this fic had a lot of potential, I'm sorry I used it for smut :,)
> 
> Anyways, I feel kinda awkward because it's my first smutty scene. (And I still feel really bad for using this chapter for smut and not story. I'm sorry me but the tag says 'Porn with feelings' and I gotta fill the quo.)
> 
> Hhhhhh I have nothing else to say. It's really late and I'm buzzed up on coffee. 
> 
> Updates are random in this fic lol


	3. Chapter 3

Warmth. It was all Shuichi felt as he slowly awoke, his eyes fluttering open to reveal the unfamiliar dwelling he was in. The warmth was curled up on his chest, softly breathing rhythmically as Shuichi yawned, fully awake at this point.   
He looked down to see the wine colored haired man almost clinging to Shuichi’s chest, his hands wrapped around his own body as if he were searching for warmth. Shuichi allowed a smile before a splitting headache came, torturing his eyes and mind as the sunlight from the outside tormented him more. 

He groaned in pain as he placed his hands over his eyes, gaining slight relief from the headache. A small noise and movement came from the smaller man, Shuichi guessed his movement had disturbed the other man. He lifted his hands slightly, looking at the sleeping man. Shuichi couldn’t stop but stare at him, unbelieving the events of the previous night. 

Had he really had sex with a stranger? On the night of his mission? The realization of his mission hit him as hard as his headache had, if not harder. How could he have forgotten? Last night, he almost had a goddamn panic attack thinking of it for god’s sake. Panic filled his chest, the feeling of immobilization taking over his body as thoughts of anxiety filled his mind. It was the familiar feeling that Shuichi hated every time. 

Why was he such an idiot? A useless idiot at that? Why couldn’t he think for two seconds before choosing to do something? Why why why why whywhywhwywhywhwywhwyhwyhw-

A sharp breath from Kokichi interrupted his chaotic thoughts. Shuichi looked at him, not realizing how his eyes had misted from the toxicity of his own mind.   
He...he looked so peaceful. With his mouth slightly agape and his messy bed head, he looked at peace, seemingly devoid of all worries from the world temporarily. His chest rose and fell so slowly that it seemed as if he were barely alive. But here he was, living, breathing, _alive _.__

__Somehow, the sight grounded Shuichi enough for his breathing to become even once more. He still berated himself though, he did fail a mission after all._ _

__He sighed, slowly getting out of bed as to not disrupt the sleeping man. He slowly moved, his headache coming at this point. Walking into an unfamiliar bathroom, he looked around for a medicine cabinet of some kind. An aspirin would be the most helpful thing currently. An aspirin and water, those two combined sounded heavenly to Shuichi._ _

__He felt awkward as he put on his clothes to leave. Would Kokichi be fine with him just leaving? Well, it’d be more awkward if he stayed. What would they even talk about if Kokichi woke up right now?_ _

__Shuichi took a deep breath, his whirring mind calming down. It was possibly better to leave than to just make things possibly worst. He couldn’t even leave a note because he had no way of placing dots on a note for Kokichi to read. Nor did he have any sort of recording machine._ _

__He looked back when he left, with his hair messy and his fancy suit wrinkled. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever meet Kokichi again but,_ _

__Something told him that he would._ _

__————_ _

__“Shuichi? Are you okay? You look so tired.”_ _

__Kaede’s sweet voice was a pain to hear for Shuichi. He was still hungover despite it being better than how it was an hour ago. He visibly winced at the aspect of talking to his friend when he was in such a bad state._ _

__“I’m fine Kaede,” he said, although the pained tone of his voice did not match his words. Kaede gave him a concerned look as she rubbed her pregnant belly, a habit she’s had ever since she became pregnant._ _

__“You don’t look so good. How about you have something to drink before you go into your Uncle’s?” Kaede gestured to her own office. She worked in the ‘missing person’s’ field so her room was filled with papers, a board with a map and many pins, and a piano. It was also filled with baby clothes and toys, work from home Shuichi supposed._ _

__He stepped in and Kaede closed the door behind them. His eyes landed on the piano, the glistening black wood seemingly being the masterpiece of the room, like a golden cake top of a wedding cake. Shuichi walked towards it, his hands gliding over the black and white keys of it. In the two years he’s known Kaede, he’s never wondered why she’s had a piano in her office._ _

__“Kaede,” he said softly, his hands going back to his sides, “Why do you have a piano in your room? Isn’t it a distraction?”_ _

__Kaede looked up, she was making some tea and was in the process of pouring it into a cup, “Ah..,” she said, walking towards Shuichi with two teacups in her hands, “Looking for missing people is mentally tiring, Shuichi,” she explained before taking a sip of her tea, “Especially missing kids. Hearing the distress from the parents is...kinda sad, you know?” She smiled as she carefully sat down on the piano stool, placing her teacup on the top of her piano as her hands automatically going into a playing position, “I have this piano to wind down. To de-stress after a long day of hearing panicked parents and crying lovers. It’s a good distraction,”_ _

__Then, she started playing. The tune she expertly played was a beautiful melody. The C, F, and D keys formed together to create a song of gold. It was a song that made Shuichi feel something, feel at peace after a hard morning of hangovers and the anxiety of having his Uncle yell at him. As the song became more dramatic and louder, Shuichi closed his eyes and sipped his tea, engulfing himself in the song the piano sang. He recognized the song as Claude Debussy’s Number 3: Clair De Lune._ _

__As the song finally came to its stop, Kaede realized the wondrous mistake she had made, “I-I’m sorry Shuichi!” She exclaimed, carefully standing up and slightly bowing as to not upset her belly, “I didn’t mean to waste time!”_ _

__Shuichi shook his head, “No Kaede. That was…” _magnificent, colorful, gold _, “beautiful.”___ _

____Kaede smiled, her smile being of the sunshine in a spring day, “I’m glad you like it. But you should really go to your Uncle’s now. I don’t think he’ll be pleased if you’re late.”  
Shuichi nodded and thanked her as he placed the teacup on her desk. Then he closed her door and took a deep breath as he approached his Uncle’s office and opened the door._ _ _ _

____His Uncle didn’t look up from his paperwork as Shuichi entered and stood in front of him, await any scolding that his Uncle would give him. It wasn’t until Shuichi coughed did he even look up from the papers he was reading._ _ _ _

____“Ah,” he said, sounding a bit aloof, “Shuichi, how was your mission? Did you gather any information.”_ _ _ _

____Shuichi coughed again, this time it being more awkward, “Ah… about that…”  
That’s when he told him sparse details of the night before. Mostly on how the man last night looked to be The Phantom Thief but the only thing was that he didn’t have any eyesight. His Uncle sighed and shook his head, “Shuichi, details like eyesight isn’t something that we have about The Phantom Thief. He always wears a mask to cover his eyes. So don’t be disappointed, you could have caught him for all you know.” _ _ _ _

____Shuichi felt his spirit lift up. Had he caught The Phantom Thief? He smiled to himself as he heard his Uncle talk, it all sounding like gibberish due to the good mood he was in.  
Until he heard, _ _ _ _

____“And you’ll be working with a partner, Rantaro Amami.”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro Amami. The name rang in Shuichi’s head._ _ _ _

____Rantaro Amami, the man who figured out about a case that the agency was trying to solve for two years in one month._ _ _ _

____Rantaro Amami, the man who reached the top of his section in under a year._ _ _ _

____Rantaro Amami, the man who always found out where The Phantom Thief would strike next._ _ _ _

____Shuichi was working with him?_ _ _ _

____“Y-yes uncle…” He said quietly before leaving, still shocked by the news from earlier.  
It didn’t make sense to him. Rantaro Amami was practically a legend among the agency. It made no sense on why Shuichi, who was only an average detective, would be working with him._ _ _ _

____Most importantly, was working with Rantaro Amami a good or bad thing?_ _ _ _

____He had only heard of rumors about the other man and how he, apparently, was the most charming man ever and how he his partners had often fallen for him right after he worked with them? Shuichi turned red at the thought. He didn’t want to fall in love with his partner! Especially when there was a mission that would make or break Shuichi’s career. If he had that ruined because he had a measly crush on someone, he would end up hating that person instead of loving them._ _ _ _

____Those matters aside, Shuichi walked into his own empty office and sighed as he closed the door._ _ _ _

____The more he thought about it, the aspect of having a charming man be his partner could be interesting. There honestly wasn’t much to Shuichi’s life other than routine and order. In fact, last night was possibly the most fun he’s ever had._ _ _ _

____With a blind stranger. Yes. Fun._ _ _ _

____He had a feeling, it wasn’t strong but it was still a feeling, that things would become much more interesting now.  
_______ _ _ _

____“Rantaro Amami. Please to meet you,” said a charming smile as it extended a hand out to Shuichi._ _ _ _

____Shuichi took it, shaking his hand. So far, Rantaro seemed to perfect to be true. He had an award-winning smile that could possibly make anyone fall for him hard, his attitude seemed calming and alluring. Not to mention he was polite and was gorgeous with his green hair and his lime-colored eyes. So far, Rantaro Amami was flawless._ _ _ _

____“I’m Shuichi Saihara. It’s a pleasure to meet you too,” he said politely as he nodded._ _ _ _

____Rantaro smiled his movie star smile and gestured to the expensive car that the two had rented for themselves.  
“Shall we go then, Shuichi?” He said, going over to the driver’s side and opening the door. Shuichi nodded, opening the passenger seat door and climbing in. _ _ _ _

____Silence. An awkward silence came between the two as they had no idea what to talk about since they had met each other just met each other. The soft hum of the moving car was the only thing stopped the complete sting of the absence of any speaking._ _ _ _

____“Ah...Rantaro?” He asked, breaking the silence._ _ _ _

____Rantaro gave him a glance before he kept his eyes on the road, “Yes, Shuichi?”_ _ _ _

____“If I may ask...how do you do your work so professionally? You’re so...efficient in your work. It’s really a wonder on how you do it.”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro laughed, a blush creeping on his cheeks from the praise, “Ah… it honestly no mystery, Shuichi.”_ _ _ _

____He continued, “My job is simple, all I have to do is know people and the color they are.”_ _ _ _

____Shuichi blinked and raised an eyebrow, confused, “What?”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro spoke again once they were at a red light and turned to face him, “I know my logic is strange but hear me out,”_ _ _ _

____“We know that the world isn’t black and white,” Rantaro said, his gold-green eyes seemingly under a lamp post, “So the world is different colors. You know how different colors mean different things?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.”_ _ _ _

____“Exactly. Considering the amount of colors is big, everyone has their own color. It’s just our job to find that.”_ _ _ _

____Shuichi’s face must’ve contorted into one of pure confusion because Rantaro laughed and shook his head, facing back towards the road and placing his hands on the steering wheel, “I told you, it’s strange.”_ _ _ _

____Despite its… absurdness, Shuichi could see hints of logic behind his words. His words were like a see-through fabric, you could barely see it but it was there._ _ _ _

____It was strange, yet made sense in a strange way._ _ _ _

____Once they reached the club, he too decided it was best if they stuck together, as it’d be possible to get more in less danger if there were two of them._ _ _ _

____But there was only one thing on Shuichi’s mind, Kokichi. The name was sweet to Shuichi for some reason. Possibly because of the night of intimacy of last night.  
No… he couldn’t think about that now. His only focus right now was the possibility that Kokichi was not who he claimed to be, and how Shuichi could uncover that. _ _ _ _

____They both walked in together, Rantaro trying his best for a ‘playboy attitude’ and Shuichi fumbling trying to intimate being a cool businessman. That was one thing the two had in common, they floundered when it came to fieldwork._ _ _ _

____Once inside, they both made their way to the bar to ask the bartender some questions._ _ _ _

____The bartender was a young man with spiky purple hair and a boisterous laugh. Both Shuichi and Rantaro smoothly asked him questions. Everything from the building to usual customers that the club had. If it could be asked, they were the ones who questioned about it._ _ _ _

____But yet the bartender didn’t know about the owner. His excuse was that he never met him before._ _ _ _

____It was obvious that was a lie. Shuichi took note of that and noticed that Rantaro seemed to do the same._ _ _ _

____Then, a man sat next to Shuichi. A man with a familiar scent._ _ _ _

____“Kai! Can I have a Purple Fantasy? Preeetttyyy pleeeaaaseeee~”_ _ _ _

_____That voice… ____ _ _ _

______The man scoffed, “You always order that. Get something that doesn’t include soda in it, Kichi!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kichi?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can’t help it! It’s too good!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The bartender scoffed and tapped his finger on the counter a few times before going off to prepare his drink._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yutakana, it’s nice to see you again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shuichi practically froze, Kokichi recognized him? How?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I...Kokichi. It’s a pleasure.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He had been seen._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh I have no thoughts about this chapter except that it’s kinda boring. 
> 
> Also, Kaede is a beautiful soul. Breathe if you agree.


	4. Chapter 4

_Black.  
It is the only thing I see._

_Even if the greatest thing happened to me,_  
I can’t see it.  
Because I can’t. 

_But, since I can’t see,  
I met my everything like that._

_I met Kaito, Ara, Imada, Aki, Gonta, Mui, Rano, and Gomi by being blind._  
They saved me  
From the clutches of our harsh time. 

_Everyone said I’d fail._  
Everyone said that in harsh voices.  
Harsh voices that dared to taunt me.  
But they didn’t know  
That one day I’d rule them all. 

_I rule them now_  
With drinks and sex.  
Things that trick the human mind.  
Things that the human mind craves  
It’s what I crave. 

_As, last night,_  
I had drunk myself to bed  
With a stranger I already knew. 

_He had his smooth voice._  
A voice that dared me,  
To say something risque.  
His soft touch  
Is something that I’ve always craved.  
His sleek voice  
Praising me.  
That is all I remember of him. 

_And, last night,_  
I had him.  
I had my perfect man. 

_And, this morning,_  
I let him go.  
He left,  
With no word where he is. 

_If only he knew,_  
That despite me knowing him for one night,  
That I loved him. 

_Because love is always cruel._  
Especially ours.  
_______________ 

_There is silence_  
When I talk to Kaito.  
I’m not surprised,  
I talk to him like a child  
To their stuffed animal.  
My words are warm, too warm.  
But Kaito loves the heat.  
That’s why he’s here. 

_He taps the counter,_  
Signalling that someone familiar is here.  
We made a new code.  
Five is for him.  
I remember his labored breaths of last night,  
His soft kiss,  
His everything. 

_“Yutakana,” I say,_  
The name tasting sweet  
Sweet like his embrace.  
“It’s nice to see you again.”  
I wish I could see his face,  
So I knew how shocked he is. 

_He stutters,_  
It sounds so charming.  
“Kokichi,” He says,  
Hearing my name from him,  
Is pure gold to my ears.  
The precious metal I hear makes me smile  
And makes me want him more. 

_“It’s a pleasure to see you,”_

_I nod,_  
Agreeing that I felt pure pleasure  
When I hear his voice. 

_Another voice interrupts our harmony,_  
“Hello there,”  
He’s smooth but it almost sounds forced.  
As if, he’s hiding something.  
I know he is. 

_“Hey cutie,” I purr._  
Lying is a friend at this point.  
It has helped me  
Rule my empire. 

_I feel warmth._  
It comes closer to me  
Like a lover during a storm.  
It soothes me. 

_“Aw,” Says the new voice._  
“Yutakana, I’m kidding.”  
He sounds teasing.  
I miss that in him. 

_Yutakana huffs,_  
His voice sounding like mint.  
Fresh, something I want, and something I crave.  
“I know,” says his charming voice,  
“I just want to talk to him.” 

_My heart flutters out of my chest_  
And into my hands.  
I want to hear his voice more.  
I crave his sleek voice,  
Hearing it is like  
The wave of freshness once you jump into a pool.  
Refreshing, crisp, cool, and raw. 

_I want it._

_No, I need it._

_I decide to laugh, knowing Kaito is shaking his head,_  
A signal for me to stop.  
But I dare to push the edges  
Of what I can and cannot do,  
“I’m flattered,” I say,  
“But if we talk, we gotta go somewhere else…”  
Because I know,  
The others would hear and would know everything I try to hide. 

_Yutakana laughs,_  
He sounds like the pouring rain.  
Rain that you fall asleep to as you dream.  
I’m not sure why he laughs though,  
I suppose he feels awkward. 

_He takes my hand._  
I feel the urge to pull away  
But I don’t.  
Because I crave for his touch. 

_Our fingers intertwined_  
As we make our way through my kingdom.  
He has a firm grip  
Firm enough for me to stay in reality.  
He holds me as if  
I would fly away any moment. 

_He whispers to me,_  
“You know me so well that you knew I wanted to get out of there,”  
I smirk, realizing that he wants to hide  
As much as I do. 

_“Of course,” I say,_  
“Reading people is easy,”  
It’s so funny how a lie can slip from my lips  
So easily, as if it were water. 

_He places me down somewhere,  
Maybe the plush seats at the corner of my domain?_

_“I need to ask you something,”_  
I can feel his face.  
It’s near mine,  
He’s close.  
So close that I could kiss him  
For the warmth I crave. 

_He inhales sharply,_

_“Do you know anything about The Phantom Thief?”_

_The biggest lie I’ve ever told slipped out of me,_  
Like melting snow on a spring day,  
“No.” 

_I can tell he doesn’t believe me. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is weird but I loved writing it. It's like, poetic and poetry is my JAM AND CHEESE BOIII.
> 
> (Oh god why am I like this.)
> 
> Anyways, I'll probably be on a short hiatus after this (short 'cause I'm a workaholic COUGH). This is because of testing and school in general. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

He was lying. 

Shuichi sighed, exasperated at this point of not finding any answers. He decided to prod more for the things he was searching for. Poking a bear with a stick if you will. Except the bear was smaller, much more attractive and hungry for something dangerous. 

He was hungry for lust. 

Shuichi blinked, staring hard into Kokichi’s marble eyes. Kokichi also blinked, his long lashes fluttering down before coming back up, much like a butterfly’s wings. Shuichi bit his lip, realizing he too was hungry. 

In just one night, he had become addicted to someone.

Yet, Shuichi didn’t let that go in the way of his questioning, “Surely you must know him. He’s a famous criminal who works in illegal acts,” Kokichi only shook his head again, keeping his eyes lowered before looking at nothing in particular, “I told you, I have never heard of him. I’m a busy man,” 

This only increased Shuichi’s suspicions even more. He studied the young man. He sat with his prestige like a king looking over his kingdom. His body was turned to Shuichi as if he were intrigued by every word the undercover detective was saying, yet when he spoke his tone sounded uninterested. Everything about Kokichi contrasted each other, from his black and white suit, to his dark hair against his pale skin to every one of his mannerisms. It all contrasted each other in good ways, making everything about him fresh and new. 

“...I feel as if you’re lying,” 

Kokichi sighed, not facing towards him anymore as he leaned back on the white plush loveseat.   
“You’re so untrusting, Yutakana.”

Kokichi was suddenly close to his body, the two were barely touching each other as Kokichi talked, “I don’t understand you, Mr. Otoko… but I want to.” His fingers were dangerously close to touching Shuichi’s. He could feel the other man’s hand graze his thigh, making Shuichi shiver in delight. He couldn’t help but lean closer to Kokichi, their lips almost touching and…

“Yutakana?”

Rantaro’s voice had suddenly stopped him. His eyes turned to see his partner, who looks a mix of amused and… slightly angry? He had no reason for his anger. He had just met Kokichi only a few minutes ago. Unless…

Did the two share a history? 

Kokichi moved back to how he was before, making Shuichi feel a pang of regret. He seemed to sit on his throne with a gracious smile as he looked down, his eyes filled with something mischievous. Shuichi swallowed and faced Rantaro, his mind whirring for Rantaro’s face name. 

“Okane… please, we need space,” Rantaro went back into his usual, carefree smile as he ran his hands through his mint hair. 

“Oh no! He can join us!” Kokichi piped up, smiling at where Shuichi’s voice was. Shuichi sighed and nodded. It was answers he was looking for, after all. Nothing else. 

_That was a lie. ___

__Rantaro laughed and sat next to Kokichi, much to Shuichi’s annoyance, “I can’t reject an order now can I?” Kokichi laughed as some strange jealousy started to heat up in Shuichi. He glanced at Rantaro, his bronze eyes firey and hot with jealousy. Rantaro didn’t seem to notice as he laughed with Kokichi innocently._ _

__“So, Okane was it? What brings you here to our little corner?” Kokichi purred._ _

__Rantaro grinned a cheeky grin, as if this were a natural thing, “Can’t I just talk to a bud of mine? Or are you two… busy?” He smirked, as Kokichi laughed once again._ _

__Shuichi couldn’t help but notice something. The first time he met Kokichi, he felt hesitation meeting him because of his eyes. Not to say that his eyes were ugly, quite the opposite in fact. But… if he were honest, Kokichi’s eyes needed to get used to. It wasn’t every day you saw eyes like his. The milky white with a ring of lavender was something…. certainly new. It was beautiful yet slightly disturbing. Yet, Shuichi saw no hint of the slightest shock._ _

__It was the little things that Shuichi couldn’t help but notice._ _

__“Right, Yutakana?”_ _

__He was taken out of his analysis when Kokichi said those words. Shuichi looked at Kokichi. He was looking at him, not directly, but at him. He knew it was from the sound of his voice, because how else? His eyes were wider than usual while there was a light pink tint on his pale cheeks._ _

__“I...what was the question?’ he stuttered like a surprised student. Kokichi and Rantaro laughed, both of them sounding strangely natural with other._ _

__“Silly Yutakana! It doesn’t matter anyway,” Kokichi said dismissively. His face turned uncharastically serious suddenly, “Please give us some space, Okane. I need to speak of personal stuff.”_ _

__Rantaro nodded and winked, “Call me if you need me, Yutakana~” Keeping his hands in his pockets, he coolly walked off. Shuichi felt a weight on his chest slightly lift up as the other man stalked off._ _

__“Now then…” Kokichi said, his face near Shuichi’s ear, “Shall we continue?”_ _

__For once, Kokichi’s advancements didn’t turn Shuichi on. It only intrigued him more for some reason. He was interested and had dozens of questions in his mind._ _

__‘Kokichi Ouma…’ Shuichi thought as he placed the other man on his lap. They both started to kiss, Kokichi’s lips felt soft. He tasted of grapes and alcohol and bitterness. But the bitterness was only something Shuichi could taste. It was the bitterness that Kokichi would always see him as something he wasn’t. That Kokichi would only see a mask._ _

__Shuichi felt a sense of heartbreak at that. But he had to do his work._ _

__He pulled away from the kiss that Kokichi was craving for. He could tell; his foggy eyes had turned more into a haze while his whole body seemed flushed. Shuichi took this as an opportunity for the answers he craved. But this was a man he also wanted. He felt conflicted yet chose an answer quickly._ _

__“Kokichi…,” he whispered, his tone almost sounding dark as he exposed the other’s neck, “I need you to tell me something,” Kokichi only whimpered and nodded._ _

__“The Phantom Thief...is he here?”_ _

__Kokichi, who was intoxicated by lust, nodded. Shuichi felt his heart throb in pain. He was only using Kokichi. He was using him to get answers and to have his investigation continue. But still, ignoring his morals, he continued as he placed kisses all over the other’s neck._ _

__“Now… do you know about him?” A love bite was left on his neck after Shuichi said that._ _

__Kokichi let out a soft moan, “It wouldn’t be fun if I told you what I know…”_ _

__Shuichi stopped his bites and kisses in order to look at Kokichi, shocked. Kokichi only grinned though, obviously smug.  
“I’ll give you a little hint,” he said, his voice both seductive and dripping with mischief at the same time. _ _

__“Lui. E. Con. Noi.”_ _

__He felt Kokichi’s lips touch his. Yet, it didn’t feel right. It was… almost bittersweet. Kokichi himself was the sweetness but… he had some kind of agony to him. As if kissing Shuichi was some kind of pain._ _

__In a way, kissing Kokichi back also hurt. Not because Kokichi was someone he didn’t want to kiss. It was the opposite._ _

__Shuichi wanted to kiss him differently. Nothing sexual, only love. ...but was it right to feel this way for a complete stranger. He didn’t know, or wanted to know._ _

__All he knew is that Kokichi had left. He had left him hard and yearning.  
________ _

__He left with Rantaro that night. Once again, he felt awkward and extremely out of place. He didn’t even know why. Rantaro was just humming along with some modern pop song, they both were tired and it showed, and, worst of all, he still had a boner._ _

__They had left right after Kokichi and Shuichi had their “talk” so he was still hard and needy. In order to hide this fact from Rantaro, he had awkwardly placed one leg over the other and placed his hands in his lap._ _

__“Shuichi, you’re making it too obvious you have a boner,”_ _

__Shuichi’s shame was apparently red and reached his ears because that was shown on his face. He stuttered out, “I-I,”_ _

__“I knew because I do the same thing when I get one,”_ _

__Shuichi could only awkwardly laugh, “This is why you’re an amazing detective, Rantaro,”_ _

__Rantaro gripped the wheel and shrugged, “I’m only a guy who notices things,”_ _

__After that, there was silence once again. This time, Shuichi felt less awkward. Afterall, it was awkward moments like this that convinced Rantaro he was human and not some perfect being._ _

__Rantaro stopped in front of Shuichi’s apartment, which was close to their agency. They quickly said their goodbyes and Shuichi left and walked out to his apartment. He climbed up the metal steps and quietly made his way in, as to not disturb his sleeping neighbors._ _

__But he felt his penis throb once he got inside. He felt somewhat ashamed; he couldn’t control it. So he had two choices, either deal with it awkwardly or he could relive his middle school shame._ _

__As much as he’d like to deal with it, his body had other plans._ _

__And that's how he found himself at the edge of his bed, one hand holding his cock and the other rubbing said cock with some lotion he had found._ _

__But one stroke and all doubts about masturbating were whisked away. He groaned, allowing his mind to wander for anything remotely sexual to jack off to. One voice wandered into his mind. Specifically, the voice of a certain man._ _

___‘It wouldn’t be fun if I told you what I know,’ ____ _

____He moaned, allowing his hand’s speed to increase. Memories of last night wandered into his mind. His moans, his touch, his everything. They were all Shuichi could think about as his hand grew increasingly faster. He couldn’t help but imagine that it was Kokichi’s hand wrapped around Shuichi dick, he could almost hear his teasing voice._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, he felt pleasure engulf him as he reached his edge. The blinding pleasure had made his legs slightly shake and his dick sensitive._ _ _ _

____He opened his eyes to see the aftermath of his pleasuring experience. His cum covered his hand, some started to drip on his floor. He quickly grabbed a tissue to clean up his mess and changed into some thin clothes._ _ _ _

____Shuichi buried his face in his pillow, embarrassed he had masturbated to Kokichi. The two were practically strangers! Maybe Shuichi would see him on the streets but he highly doubts Kokichi would notice._ _ _ _

____But still, he couldn’t help but think of him. His soft lips, the way he said his fake name, his beautiful eyes… they were all something that Shuichi thought of as he grabbed a pillow in order to hold it close._ _ _ _

____He felt pathetic but it was the closest he’d ever get to holding Kokichi._ _ _ _

____He would find out later that he’d have a chance to hold Kokichi again. But in a different way.  
________ _ _ _

____The blaring of his alarm woke Shuichi up. He groaned as he reached for his phone, wanting to shut it up._ _ _ _

____There were many texts from last night, all from Kaede. She was celebrating her 7th-month pregnancy, yet she stopped once she realized Shuichi was on a mission. Shuichi smiled as he went through her texts. They were always so filled with joy and pure excitement that, even on his most apathetic days, he cared about Kaede’s babies more than anything._ _ _ _

____After scrolling through all fifty-seven texts, he started his usual routine. Shower. Brush teeth. Breakfast and coffee._ _ _ _

____But there was the added bonus of thinking about Kokichi’s words last night._ _ _ _

____Kokichi had just saved months of searching when he said that The Phantom Thief was stationed at D.I.C.E. If he was stationed at D.I.C.E, then it shouldn’t be hard to locate him, even if their description of him was pretty vague.  
And what did, ‘Lui e con noi’ mean? Shuichi spoke only three languages, and he wasn’t even fluent in them. Either that or it was some sort of code. _ _ _ _

____And where did Kokichi get this information?_ _ _ _

____He stopped all thoughts once he saw Kaede. She looked… awful._ _ _ _

____Her hair was messy and almost limp in places. The bags under her eyes were dark and large, which is worrying when she had two babies on the way. He rushed over to her side._ _ _ _

____“Kaede? Are you alright?”_ _ _ _

____Her face lit up once she saw Shuichi, “Oh! Shuichi! I’m doing fine…. Your Uncle just told me to come here at 4 AM in order to complete some work,”_ _ _ _

____“What?!”_ _ _ _

____Shuichi felt enraged once he heard those words. His Uncle fully knew about Kaede’s pregnancy. Hell, EVERYONE knew from her large baby bump. The fact that Shuichi’s very own Uncle was overworking was a problem._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry Shuichi! I’m fi...-”_ _ _ _

____THUD._ _ _ _

____Before Shuichi knew it, Kaede was laying on the ground, her coffee pooling under her dramatically. A scream was heard and calls to emergency contacts and people with paramedic training rushed up._ _ _ _

____Within five minutes, Maki ran in with incredible speed. She shoved aside Shuichi and ran up to her wife, who was surrounded by people. She grabbed Kaede’s hand and looked at the closest person to her, her eyes dangerous._ _ _ _

____“Who did this?” She asked, her voice icy cold._ _ _ _

____Shuichi’s Uncle walked out, his face shocked at the scene, “W-what happene-”_ _ _ _

____Maki cut him off with her eyes burning with rage, it couldn't be noticed that well but she was shaking._ _ _ _

____With her voice sounding infuriated yet calm, she said,_ _ _ _

____“You,”_ _ _ _

____Her hand was instantly clasping his throat in a moment._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey a new chapter! 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was really hard to write for some reason? Like, I didn't have enough ideas for... events. I don't have these chapters planned out by the way. For my other fic, I did but I think that's boooring. Boring yet convenient mind you. Although I had to often edit those chapter summaries. 
> 
> Also Kaede is really fun to write?? Like, she's so cute and optimistic. I like Shuichi but Kaede is just??? I love her??? Please don't kill me Maki. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for listening to my TED Talk. I shall see you soon. Ish.


	6. Chapter 6

“What. Have. You. Done,” Maki repeated, emphasizing each word with malice. A noise came out of Shuichi’s Uncle once Maki’s hand came down slightly tighter. But it was the noise that made Shuichi come out of his shock. He ran up to Maki and placed his arm on her shoulder, making Maki drop her tensity. It was when he saw, Maki was crying.  
Small little droplets of tears had appeared in the corner of her eyes. If Shuichi hadn’t known better, he’d think of them as reflex tears. But they weren’t, clearly. There was some sort of emotion to them. A harsh, intense emotion that matched the feeling of the room. 

“Maki,” Shuichi said, his voice calm despite his posture being tense, “Please, drop him,” 

Maki obeyed, dropping her grip and allowing the older man to collapse on his knees, holding his throat in a protective manner. Maki glared down at him as Shuichi kneeled down to his Uncle’s level. Despite being royally pissed, this was still his uncle. He still deserved kindness. 

“Uncle, are you alright?” 

Shuichi’s uncle looked up at him, his eyes full of something that could only be described as fear. Shuichi felt a pang of guilt. Seeing his stern uncle, whom he had grown up with, be frightened for his life made him feel sympathy. But his uncle coughed and nodded, standing up without Shuichi’s offered help. He looked at Maki, dijon eyes meeting scarlet. 

“I did nothing,” he simply stated, “I only allowed her to work her hours,”

“You should’ve stopped her,” Maki stated sharply as she went over to Kaede, caressing her cheek for a moment before she held her hand. She glared up at Shuichi’s Uncle, “It’s YOUR job to take care of your employees,” her voice suddenly had a bitter cold tone to it as she said, “I know many people, sir. I do not think you want to cross me,” 

Despite the hard face his uncle was forcing on himself, everyone could see his body’s reactions to the threat. The shaking, the fear in his eyes, it all was seen by everyone in the room. 

“Maki,” Shuichi said, finally stepping in, “You must take Kaede to the hospital. I’ll take care of this,”

Maki sighed but nodded, trusting her friend. With some other people, she left with an unconscious Kaede on a stretcher. The rest of everyone left, trying hard not to make eye contact with anything but the ground. 

With a sigh, Shuichi turned to his uncle. His eyes looking for different answers this time. 

“Why?”

Shuichi’s Uncle sharply inhaled, looking to the side instead of Shuichi’s eyes, “I told you about this. I knew nothing. If I would have known I would’ve told her to go home,” 

His voice sounded partly genuine. Yet, there was something his uncle was hiding; it was told in the tone of his voice. He sounded as guilty, as if he knew what he had caused. 

“Oh,” was Shuichi’s only reply. 

His uncle nodded and walked back to his office in a hurry. 

Shuichi wished he said more.

\--------------

That night, when he and Rantaro arrived, Shuichi felt a sense of dread engulf him. For some strange reason, he felt his body go numb at the thought of going back into the club. All the drunk, sweaty people, all the flashing lights, and the pounding music. None of those things helped the thumping in his heart. It was strange, he was so used to getting ready for D.I.C.E already. Hah, he was so pathet-

A shoulder on his hand interrupted the chaotic thoughts he had. He looked back to see Rantaro, his hair slicked back and a carefree smile on his face.  
“Come on, Yutakana. We better find some… people tonight,” he winked and Shuichi felt himself blushing at the playboy nature of the other man. Slowly, with his stomach turning over and his head entangled with his thoughts, he entered the club with ease. 

He was met with something knocking him over and large, pillowy things seemingly suffocating him. 

“Ah! Mui!” said a voice. A voice too loud for Shuichi’s growing anxiety. 

“Gonta, ya shithead, I’m fine! Although, I’m sure you enjoy the view of my luxurious ass!” said the voice on top of him. 

“Excuse me,” said Rantaro, “But you seem to be on top of my friend. Would you mind getting off of him?”

There was stutter before the voice on top of him said, “I’m sure he loves the feeling of being between my marvelous breasts!” 

“Mui!” 

“Please ma’am-”

“Fine, I’ll get off ‘em. Calm down,” 

When he could finally see (and breathe) again, he saw the person who had accidentally attacked him.

The girl, assumably Mui, was an icy blue-eyed blonde who wore a bright pink bodycon dress and a checkered scarf on her ankle. The black and white scarf clashed with her bright pink dress and gold jewelry. Her perfectly manicured hands stood on her hips as she puffed out her chest and laughed,  
“Look Gonta! The dude is checking me out!” 

The male, Gonta most likely, was a man with circular glasses and unruly hair. He wore a suit much too formal for the wild atmosphere of the nightclub. But, clashing with his brown suit was a checkered belt. He began to stutter out to his companion, interrupting Shuichi’s thoughts.  
“M-Mui! Gonta thinks you should say sorry maybe!” 

Mui just laughed, flickers of spit coming out of her mouth as she did, “AHAHA! Sorry that you didn’t get to experience my breasts for longer!” She shouted crudely, making some people nearby stop to see what was happening. Shuichi flushed with embarrassment, warmth coming to his ears. “I uhm..,”

Luckily, Shuichi didn’t need to say a thing because Rantaro stepped in, “Please be respectful. He is the business manager of Otoko Corp. He deserves respect,” 

But Mui just kept on laughing, “I’m sure he’d like to meet girl genius. Miu Iruma! At your service!” She extended out her hand for him to shake, but he had no idea if he wanted to shake something that had nails that were practically claws.  
But he shook it anyway. 

“Nice to meet you,” he quietly said, trying hard to sound cold. Gonta shyly came up to him, smiling, “Hello! It is nice to see you! I am Gonta!” He shook Shuichi’s hand, seemingly fine with the fact that his hand was much bigger than Shuichi’s. Shuichi still smiled at him anyway, allowing his hand being shaken. 

“So, I’ve noticed you both have checkered things… is it some kind of…” he couldn’t find the correct words in times before Miu interrupted him.

“We work here,” she said flatly, her arctic blue eyes staring into Shuichi with a flat expression. Gonta looked at him with the same expression for a moment before breaking it, “Mhm! Checkers looks also looks pretty!” Once those words have been spoken, Miu’s expression returned to the same grin she had on when he had met her. 

Shuichi looked at Miu for a moment, “You look more like a customer than anything. My apologies if you’re offended,” 

Mui barked out a laugh, “You’re talkin’ to the girl who practically BUILT this place! Your asses should be grateful towards me for making this damn thing!” 

Rantaro chimed with his own comment as he ran through his hair with his hand, “Ah. So you’re the one to blame for the number of lights this place has,” 

Miu only laughed louder, “You got it!” 

Suddenly a voice interrupted all thoughts. He approached the duo with Kaito, the two linking arms. His small and delicate hand waving at them. His eyes full of pure joy as his words were spoken, clear as day. 

“Miu you whore! Stop trying to seduce my boyfriend!” 

_Boyfriend? ___

__Rantaro coughed, clearly uncomfortable, “Ah, you’re the man from last night,” Kokichi paused for a minute, giving the crowd a blank smile until he broke into his usual grins.  
“Yep! I’m soooo flattered you didn’t forget me! Okane was it? We’ll have to meet later!” He gave a wink to the direction of Rantaro’s voice. Shuichi couldn’t help but feel a small pot of jealousy bubble inside him. He pressed his lips down together and couldn’t help but sigh as his chest felt tight with anger. _ _

__He would not lose to Rantaro Amami._ _

__Miu’s nervous giggle interrupted Shuichi’s thoughts, “You’re getting too comfy with him, cuck,” Kokichi glared at the direction of her voice, “Well, whore, I can tell you’re getting comfy with Gonta over there. Don’t tell me you’re having rough and kinky sex!”_ _

__Shuichi sputtered which made the small group laugh. Kaito, who had stayed weirdly quiet, laughed the loudest as he said, “Can’t handle that much, can you?”_ _

__Everyone laughed again as Shuichi laughed along with them, getting high off of the energy of the place._ _

__He glanced at Kokichi, bronze eyes searching for marble ones. They finally found them, but they were looking somewhere else. Somewhere that wasn’t Shuichi. Somewhere that seemed to avoid Shuichi.  
He just wanted to be all Kokichi saw. Someone who would be the one Kokichi would look at in a room full of people who were clearly better than Shuichi. Someone whom Kokichi would love. _ _

__It was a selfish desire but he wanted it. He needed it._ _

__“Ooh, Yutakana!” Kokichi purred, his voice velvet, “I need you, baby,”_ _

__Shuichi laughed and left his spot to link arms with the smaller man. He was glad he had the chance to leave such a large crowd if he were honest. But he was mostly pleased that he could spend alone time with Kokichi._ _

__“Your wish is my command,” he said smoothly as the pair walked away with their arms linked together._ _

__A pair of eyes watched them walk away in the crowd. They then left to follow them the two._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! New chapter! 
> 
> Okay so, I'm just gonna say that I am writing this at a very slow pace. This is mainly because of me trying hard to balance school, a social life and other crap like that. And also, writing is hard man. I really should write chapter summaries. They're really boring to write out but they're convenient. 
> 
> Oh wait this fic was suppose to be for fun. WHOOPS, the land of world building always takes me :,)


	7. Chapter 7

“They won’t find us here…” Shuichi whispered as he pulled Kokichi into the bathroom. 

They stepped into the unoccupied bathroom, their footsteps echoing in the empty room.  
“So,” Kokichi said, his back towards the door as he faced Shuichi. He smirked, Shuichi smiled in return. Kokichi took a step towards Shuichi, stealing a kiss before speaking again, “Let’s talk business,” 

Shuichi looked at him in surprise, “What?” He asked before Kokichi chuckled lightly. 

That chuckle was possibly the most adorable and infuriating thing ever. 

“Simple Yuta…,” Kokichi said, his fingers dancing upon Shuichi’s chest. 

“I want to talk business,” 

Shuichi paused for a moment before responding, “What do you have?” 

“Information you want,” The other said, bringing a finger to his pale lips.

“I know you want to know about the Phantom Thief, Yutakana,” 

Shuichi stared at him for a while, shocked. When Shuichi didn’t respond, he continued. 

“I can read people very easily, Yuta. Everyone has their colors, it’s my job to find them,”

He had heard that from somewhere… 

Rantaro… How did Kokichi know him?

What was their relationship?

No… he couldn’t think of that now. He had to milk as much information as he could from Kokichi. 

Bronze eyes met marble as Shuichi stared him down, the glint in his eyes becoming sharper. “Tell me what you know. I’ll give you anything,” 

Kokichi smirked for what felt like the millionth time, “Anything?” He said softly. 

“Anything,”

Kokichi grinned, going on his tiptoes to reach Shuichi as he gripped more of the taller man’s suit. 

“I want your love,” He said seductively. 

Shuichi chuckled, “Sorry, but it seems you already have that,” 

The blush that Kokichi had was priceless. The look he had in his eyes said one thing, 

_Wonderstruck._

“Nishishi, Yuta is such a flirt~,” Kokichi said, the blush still reaching his ears. Shuichi chuckled a bit as his hands reached to Kokichi’s lower back, he smiled when he felt Kokichi shiver. “You love it,” Shuichi whispered into his ear. He only smiled innocently and responded with, “Perhaps I do. You’ll never know,” 

“Less talking about us,” Shuichi said, interrupting the romance, “More talk about The Phantom Thief,” Kokichi sighed, “Right,” 

“What do you want to know?”

Shuichi thought for a moment, “Where do you think he’ll be next?” 

Kokichi paused, his face contorting into a blank stare. It was quite unnerving for Shuichi to see that as the Kokichi he knew was emotionally driven. But seeing his blank stare made him feel… exposed. As if Kokichi actually knew his motives and who he was. 

“...think about it, Yuta,” Kokichi said ominously, “Where have his crimes been taking place?” 

Shuichi placed his palm over his mouth, his eyes looking around the room for no particular reason, “Monuments, businesses and-” 

“Clubs,” Kokichi finished for him, “It’s a simple game of elimination,” 

Let’s see, there were only three clubs in Towa City. Two out of three have been targeted and-  
“It’s DICE,” Shuichi said, feeling dumb because of how simple this logic was. 

Kokichi nodded, “Exactly. You’re welcome,” 

Shuichi smiled and felt a surge of affection for the smaller man. He leaned down slightly to reach his eye level and almost touching his lips. 

“My turn?” Kokichi asked. 

“Your turn,” 

Their lips immediately touched, Kokichi tasted like gin and grapes. It wasn’t lustful and sloppy as last time, but instead, it was slow and passionate. Shuichi placed his hands on Kokichi’s hips, rubbing the man’s slightly exposed hipbone with his thumb. Kokichi’s hands found themselves in Shuichi’s slick hair, messing it up. Yet he didn’t care, all of his attention was on the man he was with. 

Slowly, Kokichi’s tongue found its way in Shuichi’s mouth. Shuichi allowed it, slightly growling when Kokichi bit Shuichi’s lip. The shorter male explored Shuichi’s mouth, so slow it was almost painful. He couldn’t help but crave for more. 

Occasionally, they took breaks. Short kissing breaks where the two would reach for the air that was denied to them. In those short moments, he felt Kokichi’s warm breath on his lips, barely there. Then, the two would go at it again. Their kisses becoming more and more fearless and rough as time went on. Kokichi would bite Shuichi’s lip while Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s ass. Kokichi would tug on Shuichi’s hair roughly, making the other man moan in strange delight. Somehow, Shuichi felt his hand sneak down Kokichi’s pants, enjoying the warm heat coming off of Kokichi’s cheeks. 

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. 

“Oi! Get outta there; people are complaining!” yelled a voice. Kokichi sighed and muttered the name ‘Kaito’ (was that his name?).

Shuichi felt a heat reaching to his ears as the two awkwardly walked out, his hands in his pockets instead of inside Kokichi’s pants. But Kokichi smiled at Kaito while the spiky haired male glared at Shuichi. Kokichi acted as if nothing had happened while Kaito acted as if everything had happened. 

“I’ll have a talk with you later,” Kaito said, his words feeling heavy. Shuichi nodded somberly, awaiting his doom. 

“How rude of Kaito!” Kokichi exclaimed, “He interrupted our love!” Shuichi laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. 

“Although,” Kokichi continued, “Who said it had to stop?” 

Shuichi flushed, slightly glad that Kokichi wasn’t able to see the number of times he had blushed, “I… we should wait until we get to the dancefloor, Kokichi,”

Kokichi laughed, barely heard in the loud club. “Is that an invitation, Shuichi?” 

Shuichi grinned, running his finger through his hair, “Maybe it is,” 

“Well then, let’s dance rich boy~,” Kokichi said, walking hastily towards the dance floor. Shuichi followed him, reaching for Kokichi’s hand. 

Kokichi gripped his hand tightly, he didn’t want to let go. 

The two found a spot nearby the bar, were Shuichi noticed that Kaito was watching. It was then Shuichi realized how absolutely goddamn sexy Kokichi could be. 

The smaller man had his arms raised and eyes closed, hips shaking and the occasional fall of his arms, slapping against his thighs. Shuichi couldn’t help but stare at Kokichi’s dancing. The bouncing of his hair, the gyrating, everything about Kokichi was something to look at. 

Slowly, Shuichi came closer to him and placed his hands on Kokichi’s hips for a second time that night. Kokichi grinned, “Finally,” he mouthed to Shuichi. The two danced very differently, yet the two styles of dance complimented each other well when together. 

Shuichi found himself letting out all the stress from the recent events. Ever since The Phantom Thief case became big, the stress Shuichi had was unbearable. But ever since he got here, there seemingly was one rule: let go. Let go of stress, of responsibility, and have a good time. It was then Shuichi realized why people go to clubs. It was another escape. 

Suddenly, he felt a warmth on his lips. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize Kokichi was kissing him. Shuichi gladly returned the hot kiss; this time he was the one to insert his tongue first. He felt Kokichi smile so he continued exploring his mouth with his own tongue, relishing in the warmth that Kokichi’s mouth had. 

When they pulled away, there was a string of saliva between them. Kokichi grinned and wiped his mouth while Shuichi did the same. 

Shuichi suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped back, only to see (who he assumed to be) Kaito. 

Instantly, Kaito’s hand was on Shuichi’s shoulder and he was dragged away from the dancefloor. And Kokichi. He felt panic rise to his chest for a moment, his legs and arms feeling weak as he dragged to the bar. 

“We need to talk,” Kaito finally said. 

_Oh no. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter! It's just been a really bad week for me. Is it okay to tell you guys what happened? I'll tell you anyways. My girlfriend broke up with me so yaaaaaaaay. Dealing with that has been fun. 
> 
> But anyways, ooooo Kaito is throwing it doooown. He ain't takin' shit too. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JUICY. 
> 
> I make myself laugh sometimes :,)


	8. Chapter 8

Kaito led Shuichi to a room near the back of the club, presumably the storage room. Once they both got in there, he locked the door from the inside and turned around. 

“So,” Kaito started, but Shuichi could barely concentrate on him. His focus was on his racing heart and the waves of panic he felt. He looked down at the floor as his legs and arms felt like they could give out at any second. Small tears pricked in the corner of his eyes, so small that they were barely there. His chest felt tight and battered and bruised, despite no one touching his chest with any force. He squeezed his tingling hands as Kaito waited for a response, only to get none. His body felt disconnected to his mind. Right now, he wanted to do something. Anything. But his body stayed still as his mind raced with venomous thoughts, poisoning his mind slowly with panic and depression. 

“Hey, hey, man are you okay?” Kaito asked. ‘Okay’, he was anything but that. He was a useless liar and a worse detective. Hell, he couldn’t figure out The Phantom Thief’s next moves without the help of a mysterious man.

The thought of Kokichi somehow calmed Shuichi’s racing heart. ‘Huh,’ Shuichi thought. If thinking about Kokichi made him feel calmer…   
He thought of Kokichi. Kokichi and his cloudy eyes. Kokichi and his dark locks of hair. Kokichi and his friendly grin and infectious laugh. Everything about him made Shuichi feel right in the world. He wasn’t a cure for anything but he was the closest thing that Shuichi had. 

_What is this feeling? ___

__He felt tremendously calmer now, but his heart and mind were still racing with thoughts and anxieties._ _

__He looked at Kaito, who had a genuinely concerned look on his face. Shuichi flushed at the thought that he just had a panic attack in front of him._ _

__“Are you okay?” Kaito repeated. Shuichi replied with a nod, still hiding his face from the other man. “I’m serious,” Kaito said, not averting his gaze from Shuichi. Shuichi glanced up at him. From one look, he could see a softness in his eyes. As if he understood, but not really. Kaito placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, an action which made the other man take a slight step back._ _

__“From one to ten, how are you?”_ _

__Shuichi almost laughed at that. The one to ten scale was a tactic for children, he was a fully grown adult. But Kaito looked absolutely determined for an answer._ _

__“Uh...seven?”_ _

__Kaito seemed to slightly relax. “But are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, still persistent.  
Shuichi sighed, “Yes sir,”_ _

__Kaito seemed to realize Shuichi’s annoyance, “Sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his head, “It’s a habit of mine to be annoying whenever someone… yeah,”_ _

__Shuichi nodded and smiled at him, finding the fact that he was so persistent slightly charming, “It’s fine,”_ _

__“But anyways, now I gotta act like an overprotective brother,”_ _

__Shuichi looked at him, confused, “Wha-”_ _

__There was a hard look on Kaito’s face. His lavender eyes seemed to glow as the upper portion of his face suddenly darkened. His face turned into a glare that sent shivers up Shuichi’s spine as Kaito started to talk in an ominous voice._ _

__“When did you fuck Kichi?”_ _

__Somehow, Shuichi laughed. He couldn’t help it, those words were the funniest thing to him. Kaito looked at him for a moment before he started to laugh too, their laughter making the other laugh harder. They both stood laughing their asses off while employees of the club walked by and wondered what was happening._ _

__“No, but seriously,” Kaito said once their laughter had subsided, “What are you gonna do with Kichi?”_ _

__Shuichi looked at him, confused, “What do you mean?”_ _

__“Like, are your intentions pure or whatever? Kichi has had some pretty shitty boyfriends before so I need to know if I need to punch you now or later,” Shuichi just stared at him before he finally processed Kaito’s words._ _

__B-BOYFRIEND?_ _

__“I-I’m not Kokichi’s boyfriend! I just met him!”_ _

__Kaito raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it, “I dunno. You guys seem pretty lovey dovey to me. Like, you guys are so fuckin’ shameless about it,”_ _

__Shuichi felt more heat come to his cheeks, making him turn red as a cherry tomato. “I-I…” Was all he could muster to say. Were Kokichi and him really so… affectionate towards each other? He didn’t notice, he was too busy looking at Kokichi-_ _

__Okay, now he sees why Kaito thinks they’re dating._ _

__“Man, you seem like you couldn’t hurt fuckin Gonta. Let alone Kichi. Tell you what, I’ll make you a deal?”_ _

__Shuichi raised his eyebrow, somewhat suspicious. “Okay?”_ _

__“You treat Kichi right and I’ll do anything,”_ _

__“Anything?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Kaito said, scratching the back of his head, “Make you free drinks, get you into this club, give you some dirt on Kichi. Anything,”_ _

__There was only one question he had. Thoughts of The Phantom Thief and his mission had slipped away from him. He could only think of Kokichi. Kokichi. Kokichi. He wanted to know more about him. Even if this was slightly sketchy._ _

__“What’s your relationship with Kokichi?” Shuichi asked._ _

__Kaito sighed, “That’s a long story bud but I’ll give you the short version since I’m so nice,”_ _

__Shuichi nodded eagerly as Kaito began to speak._ _

__“Kichi and I go waaaay back. Like, babies. We were both orphans and lived together for god knows how long. So, since no one seemed to want to adopt us, we decided to stick together. Then we met Miu, a shy, meek girl who attached to Kichi pretty quickly,” Kaito smiled at the fond memory. Shuichi couldn’t help but imagine a younger Kokichi and Kaito with the blonde, who was Miu apparently. They seemed as if they were the perfect, tiny, trio. Kaito continued, “Then Rano, who basically adopted us all as his little siblings. Then Gonta, and so many others,”_ _

__Kaito looked at Shuichi, his eyes going through him. Shuichi gulped._ _

__“That’s all I can tell ya,”_ _

__“Why?” Shuichi asked._ _

__Kaito shook his head before walking off, leaving Shuichi with more questions than answers.  
____________________________________________________________________________ _

__“Eh? Where were you?” Kokichi asked, his voice barely heard underneath the booming bass of the recent song. Over the past week, Shuichi had grown used to the pounding music and the smell of sweat and alcohol.  
“With Kaito,” Shuichi simply replied, shrugging. Kokichi clicked his tongue, “You aren’t cheating on me, are you?” _ _

__Shuichi found himself laughing and blushing at the same time, “I couldn’t bear the thought,” Shuichi said smoothly. Kokichi laughed._ _

__“Now,” Shuichi said, leaning in for a long kiss, savoring the taste that Kokichi had. Once they separated, he said, “Shall we continue?”_ _

__Kokichi smirked before nodding and leaned in for another kiss. Their kisses weren’t like the first time anymore. Now, their kisses proved that they loved each other. As if every surge of affection was in each passionate kiss the couple had. Though their kisses slow and affectionate, they were still full of lust and intense. It was amazing on how three days could do to a pair of men._ _

__They then realized that a club was probably not the best place to have sex. So they stopped in order to drive to Kokichi’s place again, leaving Rantaro behind.  
Shuichi knew Kokichi was egging him on. The whole drive was filled with Kokichi kissing various places on Shuichi’s upper body, away from his face. Even if it was dangerous, Shuichi couldn’t help but be turned on. _ _

__He could not wait to pin him to the wall._ _

__That’s exactly what he did once Kokichi locked the door. In one smooth swoop, he had Kokichi’s arms raised and their faces just barely grazing each other. Kokichi giggled, “Aww, my dear Yuta is sooo mmf!” He couldn’t finish before Shuichi’s lips were on his. Their kiss was a sweet mixture of lust and love._ _

__Slowly, they pulled away. For a while, Shuichi just stared at Kokichi’s milky eyes, getting himself lost in the rings of lavender with a white middle. “Yuta…,” Kokichi said, his voice sounding needy. Shuichi snapped out of his trance._ _

__“Please let me fuck you…,” He whispered._ _

__“Yes,” Kokichi said, his expression only being described as want._ _

__Once the two made their way to the bed, Shuichi immediately pounced on him.  
____________________________________________________________________________ _

__Rantaro was left at the club. Well, he slightly expected that. Afterall, Kokichi and Shuichi were completely infatuated with each other. There was no surprise that there would be a little bit of sex tonight._ _

__Just as he was about to walk out of D.I.C.E, he heard footsteps approaching him._ _

__“Rantaro,” said a deep voice, sounding almost growling._ _

__That voice…_ _

__“Hello,” He said casually, though his heart was racing faster than it had before._ _

__“Please… I need to know… why did you leave,”_ _

__“You know why,”_ _

__The figure tensed, “Kokichi… you do fucking everything for him,”_ _

__“You do too,” Rantaro responded curtly._ _

__“But this is too far. You’re getting yourself in actual danger. You could die,”_ _

__“I know,” Rantaro snapped, “But we get ourselves in danger every day. What’s different about now? That I’m lying? We always lie. Nothing is different,”_ _

__The figure stood, not moving. But they trembled slightly as if they were about to cry._ _

__Rantaro sighed, “I’m sorry. But I must leave,”_ _

__Instantly, they grabbed his arm._ _

__“Please… come back,”_ _

__Rantaro stared at them blankly, “It’s not like I have a choice _Kaito. _”___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Chapter 9

That morning, when Shuichi awoke, he was engulfed in a sugary warmth that was cuddled in his arms. He smiled before slowly opening his eyes. For once, the sun didn’t feel like a nuisance but, instead, a friend. Shuichi smiled to himself before looking at the small man he had in his arms. He kissed Kokichi’s head and whispered a soft, “Good morning,” Kokichi, in turn, stirred and awoke in his arms, smiling.

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi’s voice, “Aww! My dear Yuta is so sweet!~” He said, his voice sugary. Shuichi went to taste that sugar in Kokichi’s mouth, savoring the kiss. Once they pulled away, Kokichi looked as if he were in bliss before he said, “Morning breath,”   
Shuichi laughed before blushing.   
“Come on… we gotta get up,” Kokichi sighed, “But I wanna stay in your arms!” He whined. Shuichi grinned at that but still said, “We have to Kokichi. I gotta get to work and you have to… actually, what do you do?” Kokichi tensed in his arms (Shuichi could feel it) and said nothing, “Let’s not ruin this perfect morning with stupid questions. Kay Shuichi?” Shuichi felt a chill run down his spine but nodded. 

“But seriously,” Shuichi said, “We should get up,”

Kokichi laughed and finally caved in. He got up to go to the bathroom while Shuichi went into the kitchen, with the intent to cook something for Kokichi before he got ready. After a while, Kokichi went out into the kitchen. 

“I’m over here,” Shuichi said nonchalantly. Kokichi made his way towards Shuichi, making sure to be careful as he hugged the other man from behind, giving his neck kisses. Shuichi felt hazy as each kiss was placed as if this were some sort of dream, “Kokichi,” he said, letting out a relaxed sigh, “Stop. I’ll probably fall asleep because of your kisses,”

Kokichi laughed, “Okay fine. But what are you cooking?”   
Shuichi grinned wider than he had ever grinned before, “Eggs, bacon, toast, the usual breakfast stuff,” 

Kokichi smiled at that, possibly feeling the same feeling that Shuichi felt: love. Shuichi never believed in love at first sight. Hell, he still doesn’t believe it. But with Kokichi, he knew whatever they had was something that happened when they laid eyes on each other. There was a spark and no one could deny it. 

“Here,” Shuichi said, carefully placing hot eggs, bacon, and toast on a plate.   
“It’s on the counter, nearby the oven,” 

He wasn’t paying attention as Kokichi accidentally touched the oven instead of the plate. The blind man hissed in pain and Shuichi instantly spun around, seeing Kokichi clutch his burned hand. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Shuichi said as he grabbed Kokichi’s wrist and turned on the cold water, “I-I should’ve been more specific. I’m so sorry. I-I really should’ve handed it to you! I’m so-“ 

“Yuta,” Kokichi said, his teeth clenched as his burnt hand was put under the cold water, “Don’t say sorry. Sorry sounds stupid. And besides, I know it was an accident,” 

“B-but-”

“Shhhh,” Kokichi placed his non-burnt finger on Shuichi’s lips, “No buts. It was an accident,”

Shuichi nodded slowly as he took a deep breath, still holding Kokichi’s burnt hand under the frigid water. Kokichi smiled gently, “Good boy,” He teased. Shuichi could only laugh at that.   
They stood like that for a while, the only sound being the sound of the running water. Shuichi finally pulled out the hand from the water, carefully, “Okay, I think it’s fine now,” 

“Perfectly fine now, Yuta. Now let’s eat breakfast!” As it turned out, their breakfast was a little cold when they got to it. Shuichi apologized but Kokichi stopped him from doing so again. 

They talked about various things, mostly about Shuichi’s fake work. Shuichi tried hard not to make it obvious that he was lying as best he could. In the middle of them chatting about childhood stories, Shuichi’s phone rang. 

It was his Uncle. 

“I’m sorry,” Shuichi said as his phone continued to ring, “I have to take this,”

Kokichi only nodded and waved him off. 

Once he was in another room, he pressed ‘Answer’. 

“Uncle?”

His uncle’s gruff voice responded to him, “Shuichi… did you find anything new?”

Shuichi hesitated. He couldn’t just say important information in somewhere that wasn’t secure, “I’m sorry Uncle. I can’t say it here. I’m not in my apartment,”

“Eh? You finally got someone to do the thing with you?”

Shuichi felt his cheeks burn, “Wh-what?!”

“Ya know, the devil’s tango? The riding of the broomstick? Adult naptime? Bam-bam in the ha-”

“Uncle I get it,”

“Good, I was running out of euphemisms,”

“I-I don’t think that’s what we should be worried about right now,”

“Change of subject, I am slightly impatient for that information. When are you coming to work?” 

“In thirty minutes. Please be patient with me, I’m a bit busy currently,”

“With your one night stand,”

“U-Uncle!”

“I’m joking. I’ll be in my office, Shuichi. Goodbye,”

“Bye…,”

With that, the two hung up. Shuichi returned to Kokichi in the dining room, where the blind man sat. Shuichi felt his heart rate increase once he realized that Kokichi was rubbing his burnt hand. No matter what the other man said, he would always feel horrible about the hand.   
“I’m back,” Shuichi said. Kokichi nodded, “I know,”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “How?” 

“Your footsteps are preeetty heavy,” 

“Ah, is that a bad thing?” 

“Nah, just means I can find you easier in a crowd,”

Was this how Kokichi found people? He memorized their footsteps and identified them as such? ….that was actually brilliant. Shuichi made a note to know people by their footsteps.   
The two chatted for a while before Shuichi had to say his goodbyes, choosing to say them by kissing Kokichi’s head before he left. He quickly changed at his own apartment into fresh clothes before he left for the detective agency.

When he walked in, he saw Kaede, looking perfectly normal as she sorted through papers. Shuichi silently sighed in relief, not wanting to repeat yesterday’s incident. 

Kaede looked up, her eyes sparkling once she saw Shuichi, “Shuichi!” She called out. Shuichi smiled as he approached her, “How are the babies?” 

“Lively as usual! My twin boys are fighting with each other again,” 

Shuichi laughed, “Of course. Have you decided on names?”

“Hm… I’m thinking of Hinata and Makato. Cute names?” 

Shuichi nods in agreement, “Please excuse me Kaede, I must go to uncle now,”

Kaede nods in understanding, “Of course, Shuichi. I’ll be waiting in my office for you,”

Shuichi nods and leaves to his Uncle’s office. He knocked on his door quietly. His Uncle’s voice told him to enter. 

Shuichi walked in, “Uncle,”

“Shuichi, what have you discovered?”

“The Phantom’s Thief's next moves. And something that might be useful,”

“Hm? Do tell,” Shuichi’s Uncle said, leaning forward in his chair in interest. 

“Lui e con noi,” Shuichi’s Uncle knitted his brows, thinking for a moment. 

“And his next moves?” 

Shuichi took in a sharp breath before speaking, “D.I.C.E. I don’t know when but…. I want to assume it’s someday soon,”

Shuichi’s Uncle nodded, “Thank you for the information. You will be at D.I.C.E again tonight to fish out more information. You may leave now,”

Shuichi nodded curtly before leaving, gently closing the door behind him. 

That’s when he heard it. Piano music. He remembered in the past he acknowledged it but never paid any special mind to it. Now, he fully appreciated it for what it was, a melody created by a passionate human. 

He walked into Kaede’s office, being guided by the music. Kaede noticed him and stopped playing, “Shuichi!” She said brightly. Shuichi smiled, “Kaede,”

“I have a song for you!”

“Ah, thank you Kaede,” Shuichi said, smiling, “What’s it called?” 

“God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen. Now listen!” 

That’s when she started her melody. Her fingers danced from one white key to others swiftly. A silver melody poured out of the obsidian piano as Kaede’s glass hands glided over the piano, pressing every porcelain key with absolute grace. Shuichi felt all tension he felt previously melt as the song continued. Least to say, the song itself was beautiful. 

Once Kaede was done with her song, Shuichi felt a question come to his mind as he clapped all of his appreciation. 

“Kaede… why are you playing for me?” 

Kaede looked at him, a face of absolute sadness smiled at him, 

“Because you’ll need it more than ever,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. Guys, we're almost at the end of the story! We probably have a few more or so chapters left till we reach the end. I'm excited! Are you? 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I found an amazing piano version of the song Kaede is playing. So if you want to listen to that here's a link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLgC9VlHMug
> 
> I kinda feel as if I'm rushing these chapters. I dunno, I really want to finish this work so I can write other things. Not to say that I don't love this story! I'm just kinda bored of this world because I can predict everything -v-;;   
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!


	10. Chapter 10

Shuichi was feeling confident as he tied his tie for tonight’s outing. For once, the nervousness he usually had wasn’t there. It was a huge relief to him because, for once, he didn’t want to be anxious mess in front of Kokichi. He smiled at the thought of the other man. They weren’t boyfriends but… there was certainly something happening towards them. Kaede would’ve called them “Going Out Buddies”. 

Kaede… when was the last time he had called her? He really should be getting on that soon.  
Quickly, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. After two rings, she picked up. 

“Hello?” Shuichi said.

“Hi,” Kaede’s voice… it didn’t sound like her usual preppy self. More like an exhausted tired Kaede. Flashbacks to the day she fainted appeared in Shuichi’s mind. That WILL not happen again. He promises it. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I’m fine…,” There’s a pause for a while before she replies again, “It’s just… I’m working right now,” 

“This late?” Shuichi sat down on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yeah. Your uncle and I are working on something,”

“Please don’t tell me it’s another birthday surprise,”

Kaede laughs, her laugh sounding a bit forced but just as cheerful, “No… It’s something work related. Hey, aren’t you supposed to be going on a mission?” 

“I just wanted to talk to you first,”

“Shuichi! Don’t put me before your duty,” She playfully scolded. Shuichi smiled as she continued, “Talk to me afterward!” Shuichi agreed to that as he laughed. The two said their goodbyes and hung up. 

There was a feeling in Shuichi’s chest. A warm fuzzy feeling that hadn’t been in his chest since Kokichi arrived. He felt excited like a child. No, a child didn’t know the feelings of love. Maybe a highschooler experiencing their first love. Perhaps so…. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a honk. He quickly slicked back his hair before grabbing his house keys and leaving. 

Rantaro greeted him by saying, “You look slick,”

Shuichi grinned, “I thought only middle schoolers said that?” He teased. 

Rantaro laughed at that, “I’m just a middle schooler in disguise, I suppose,” 

Shuichi laughs, “I guess so,”

The rest of the car ride was filled with idle chatter and small talk. Shuichi felt breezy today, as if there was nothing that could go wrong. He was going to somehow get more information out of Kokichi, make out with him and probably have sex, then marry him- Wait.. that wasn’t the plan! 

Shuichi shook his head as Rantaro stopped the car. Shuichi’s stance was confident as the car door was opened for him. Each step felt bold as his heel clicked against the cement. Shuichi smiled as Rantaro came to his side; he felt on top of the world. 

Although, this was quickly changed once he entered the club. 

Again, he was greeted with the sight of Miu and… Gonta was his name? They looked worried as they surrounded something, often glancing up at each other as the thing they were looking at made incoherent noises. 

Shuichi walked passed them, not caring much about them because of their status of strangers. But his attention was at the two when Miu gently said, “Kokichi… calm down,” 

Shuichi stopped before walking back. Seeing that it was indeed Kokichi. He felt his heart rate increase, the earlier confidence washed away as he saw Kokichi, laughing his ass off. 

Once Kokichi saw Shuichi, he laughed and ran towards him clumsily. “Shu! You’re here!” 

...Shu? 

“W-what’s wrong with him?” He asked Gonta. Gonta sputtered and didn’t reply. But Miu did. 

“He’s on ecstasy,” She bluntly said as she looked towards the side. Shuichi stopped, feeling Kokichi hug him tighter made him light headed (or was it the news?). 

“W-what?” 

“Ya know, he’s on the e. The Molly. The-”

“Okay I get it,” He didn’t need another euphemism overload. Miu shook her head, “Anyways, he took drugs. Little fucker wasn’t supposed to but did it anyways. Dunno why though,”

“Oh Miu,” Kokichi giggled. He didn’t sound like himself. It was him but…, “I took it to get rid of the voices! Or maybe I’m lying! Who knooooows~”

Shuichi shook his head, “We need to take you home,” he sighed. He felt like the mom of a group of drunk girls. 

Kokichi grinned as he grabbed Shuichi’s tie, “Awww! My dear Shu wants to fuck me! While I’m high too! How scandalous!” With that, Shuichi was forced into a kiss. It didn’t feel as if he were kissing Kokichi. It wasn’t slow and sensual. It was sloppy and messy, like kissing an excited dog. Shuichi pulled away, his golden eyes dead serious, “We need to take you home,” He repeated. 

Kokichi sighed dreamily, “Only if you fuck me,” He grinned. Shuichi sighed again and turned to Miu, who was on her phone. 

“Take the fucker home. I’ll come check on you guys soon,” 

Shuichi looked at Rantaro, who nodded. He left the club, linking arms with Kokichi so he wouldn’t get lost and fuck a random stranger. Shuichi would die before that happened. 

He opened the car door and had to wrestle with Kokichi to get him inside. After a quick car ride, they were at Kokichi’s apartment.  
At this point, the smaller man had passed out. Shuichi sighed as he picked him up, finding him light. As he carried him upstairs, he was surprised to find Kokichi’s door open ajar. He quickly went inside and once he confirmed that nothing was stolen, he closed and locked the door. 

“My Shu is a good Shu,” Kokichi whispered as he was placed down on the couch. Shuichi stared at him strangely, “Shu?” He asked. 

“For my beloved Shuichi,” Kokichi giggled. Shuichi froze, feeling anxiety rush into his veins, “How-”

“The Phantom Thief knows all,”

Kokichi? HE was The Phantom Thief?? 

“K-Kokichi,” Shuichi stuttered, feeling his arms and legs tingle and shake, “Yo-you should sleep,” He felt a bitter cold engulf him. It wasn’t a usual cold; it froze his entire inner core instead of the outside of his body. Kokichi smiled peacefully before closing his eyes and going into a deep rest. That was when Shuichi rushed into the bathroom. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, the most inner parts of himself screaming, ‘Betrayer,’  
He had betrayed his Uncle, his FAMILY. It was for a love that would end up never happening because they were on the opposite sides. How could fate do this to him? To end up in a situation where morality and the heart go against each other was horrible. His heartbeat quickened and so did his breath. He wanted to scream but felt as if he couldn't. He wanted to cry but no tears came. He wanted to do something, ANYTHING, but his body was frozen in time, like a statue numbed by the coldness of its own heart. 

He looked in the mirror again before carrying Kokichi into his bed and climbing in there himself. Kokichi felt warm. He held the smaller man. ‘Just this once,’ Shuichi thought, ‘Just let me enjoy this, for just this one time,’

‘Please.’  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if I had rushed this chapter. Ffff I dunno, I just had coffee so my anxiety is higher but I think I did rush. I'm sorry if it's too rushed for you guys. I'm trying :<
> 
> But anyways, school is finally over for me! That means I have more time to finish this! It's almost done by the way. Maybe two more chapters then it'll be completed. When did I start this? In February? Dang things have changed a lot!
> 
> EDIT) I was so confused! Thank you guys so much for noticing that I accidentally copied the chapter again! Oh gosh, thank you for noticing. I was scared that you guys meant that I accidentally did something bad plot-wise!


	11. Chapter 11

vWhen Shuichi woke up, the panic did not end. He gripped Kokichi tightly, almost afraid to let him go. It wasn’t till he got a phone call did he get up, quivering. He stared at the caller ID, it was Kaede. It wasn’t until the seventh ring did he pick up. “Hello?” He said as he walked towards the bathroom, his legs shaking. 

“Shuichi?” Said Kaede’s bright voice. Currently, all it did was quicken Shuichi’s heart and remind him of one thing, 

‘You’ve betrayed her.’

He betrayed her. 

“Y-yeah?” He said. He could hear the concern in Kaede’s voice as she said, “What happened last night?” 

That’s when it all spilled. Shuichi told Kaede everything, even though there wasn’t much to tell. He told about Kokichi, his drug use, and the revelation that he was The Phantom Thief. Kaede stayed silent until he was done. 

“Shuichi… I don’t quite know what to say…,” Shuichi let out a sigh of relief. He had to get that off his chest. The secret of Kokichi’s true identity felt like a ticking time bomb that would explode at any moment. 

“It’s okay Kaede,” Shuichi reassured her, “I’m just fine with you listening,”

Kaede stayed silent for a while, “You have to call Rantaro,”

“Why?” 

“Because he’s your partner. There has to be a certain level of trust between you two. You need to literally trust him with your life,” Kaede explained. Shuichi’s panic levels had lowered so he agreed to call Rantaro. So, the two said their goodbyes and Shuichi dialed the number that was given to him. 

“Hello?” Said Rantaro’s drowsy voice. He seemed to just be awake. Shuichi took a deep breath, “I’m sorry to bother you... I just need to tell you something,”

“Okay,”

This time, Shuichi told everything in more detail. Telling him the possible times and leaving out the emotion. He felt as if Rantaro was nodding along with what he was saying. 

“Shuichi… what do you plan to do?” 

Shuichi took in a sharp breath before speaking, allowing his mouth to speak before his mind, “I want to confront him. To ask him why he’s doing this. Then, if things go dire, I’ll have to take some…. Action, if you will,” He felt Rantaro nod, “Ah. I see,”

“What will you do, Rantaro?” 

Rantaro seemed to consider this for a moment, “Help you, obviously. What else am I to do?” 

A bit of Shuichi felt as if he were lying. 

“Ah,” He said, ignoring the feeling, “We will make plans when I get to the office. Is that alright?” 

“Sure,” Rantaro said nonchalantly. Shuichi heard him roll over in his bed to get up. “I’ll see you later Shu,”

Beep. 

….Shu?  
______________________  
Shuichi had to sneak out of Kokichi’s house again. He didn’t want to think of the man as anything else but a criminal. He had to nothing to Shuichi. Or else Shuichi will break like never before.

He opened the door to the office and was greeted with the sight of his Uncle. 

“Shuichi. I need you in my office,” He greeted bluntly. 

“B-but sir-”

“Kaede has told me everything,”

He froze before nodding and walking into his Uncle’s office. There, he saw Rantaro and Kaede, discussing inaudible things with a file between them. When Shuichi approached them, they silenced themselves. Kaede gave a warm smile and Rantaro nodded in greeting.

“Shuichi,” Kaede said, “Have a seat,” 

Strangely enough, Shuichi had weird flashbacks to primary school with this. This was possibly triggered by the words “Have a seat”. So Shuichi took a seat as Kaede took a seat next to him, his Uncle and Rantaro across from them. 

“As I said,” Shuichi’s Uncle started, “Kaede has told me everything,”

“I understand that sir,” Shuichi replied. 

“Both of us have been working hard on The Phantom Thief case, despite this not being Kaede’s field of expertise. So, we have a plan for this,”

Rantaro coughed, “If you will sir, please tell us what the plan is. I’m a bit impatient,”

Shuichi’s Uncle sighed, “Alright. What we’re planning to do is somewhat simple. We plan on coming from both ends and starting from there. Shuichi will lead us, as this is his mission. If things go smoothly, no blood should be shed. If not, then this must be a dire situation,” Shuichi’s Uncle then turned to Kaede, “Although, I do not think you should join us, Kaede,”

Kaede puffed out her cheeks, “What! Why?”

“Well, uh, to put it bluntly, you’re pregnant,” 

Kaede’s eyes widen as if she just realized that. She blushed sheepishly, “Ah, you’re right sir…,” 

Shuichi’s Uncle nodded, “I wouldn’t want the twins getting hurt,” There was a small twinkle of humor in his eyes. 

“Right, dismissed,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be the literal first to tell you that this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer. But I had three of my teeth pulled out so I need a small break. Oof, it hurts a lot but I'm the Ultimate Fanfic Queen so I'll keep on writing! 
> 
> Anyways, it might be the drugs they put me on but I'm slowly losing motivation for writing? Might be summer or something idk. I'll still write tho. I love you guys too much to not <3


	12. Chapter 12

Tonight was the night. The night they finally were to trap The Phantom Thief in his own game. Shuichi had burned the plans into his mind, making sure that everything would go smoothly. It was mostly for Kokichi’s safety more than anything. He would never admit it but his feelings for the smaller man grew by the minute. 

Shuichi counted down the hours until, showtime.

He loaded up his gun and grabbed a holster for it, placing the gun inside the holster. He doubted that he would ever use the gun but… 

Shuichi brushes those thoughts away as he roughly put on his coat. No… Kokichi was going to survive. He just knew it. 

But something inside him told him otherwise. 

“Kaede,” Rantaro said, interrupting Shuichi’s thoughts of destruction. 

“Hm?” 

“Can you please come with me. We need to discuss some things,” 

Kaede nodded and eagerly bounced to the secluded place where they were to discuss. Shuichi noticed that, after a few minutes, Rantaro came back. But Kaede didn’t. When Shuichi questioned this, Rantaro said a simple, “She’s running an errand for me,” with a aloof look on his face. Shuichi decided not to question any further. He hoped it wasn’t a dangerous errand due to Kaede’s twins. 

But, he pushed away all of his thoughts in order to focus on the mission. He nodded at his uncle to indicate that he was ready and his uncle nodded in return, grabbing his own supplies before he told the small team of people they had composed to head out.   
They went into their own cars, Shuichi sharing one with Rantaro. It was too tense for any idle chatter this time. 

Once they arrived at the club, it didn’t look as flashy as it was in the later times. In fact, it looked quite abandoned. But, in a few hours, it would be up and running. 

Would. 

Shuichi’s Uncle was the first to walk up to it and kick open the door, even though that was a bit unnecessary. “TOWA CITY POLICE,” He shouted as the team swarmed inside, Shuichi and Rantaro included. 

Shuichi ran towards the front with his Uncle, Rantaro following. They saw Miu, Gonta, Kaito, and a few other unrecognizable figures. Not to mention, the boss himself, Kokichi Ouma. 

The group raised their hands, excluding Kokichi. He had a friendly smirk on his face. 

“Shuichi, welcome,” he said nonchalantly. Shuichi’s heart yearned for that man but he couldn’t. Because they were on the opposite sides. 

Shuichi’s Uncle looked at Shuichi before nodding, giving him permission to lead this mission. 

“Kokichi,” Shuichi said roughly. The words were like honey coated spikes, “Drop any and all weapons you have,” 

Kokichi smirked, “The only weapon I have is my words,” 

Shuichi’s glare intensed, “Don’t get cheeky with me,” 

“Oh? But don’t you know?” A finger was placed over Kokichi’s lips, “I thought you knew about my secret weapon detective…,” 

Secret-? 

His thoughts were interrupted when Rantaro stepped forward. 

“Rantaro!” Shuichi’s Uncle yelled sharply, “What are you doing?!” 

Rantaro walked towards Kokichi, taking a place behind him. His eyes were cold and hard emeralds, “I work for him,” 

Shuichi felt himself flipping off the safety on his gun, a pang of betrayal going through his body.   
He and Rantaro were never close but….  
Kaede’s words went through his mind, ‘There’s a certain level of trust between you two. You literally need to trust him with your life,’

“Rantaro…,” He said, his tone a mix of anger and sadness, “Why?” 

“He’s my little brother. I do anything for him,” Rantaro looked at Shuichi, his eyes seemingly glowing in the dark room, “Anything,” He said, his voice growling. 

Shuichi clutched the handle of the gun in his hand as Kokichi smiled, his smile unsettling and creepy this time. 

“So Shuichi… you seem to be at a lost. Is it because you don’t want to shoot your lover?” Kokichi said, looking at his nails casually. 

Shuichi paused, before understanding that being truthful was the best thing to do. And it seemed to have the right outcome, “No…,” He murmured, “I don’t,”

Kokichi stared at him, his face shocked at first before retreating into a neutral expression. “Oh really?” He sneered, “Show him, Gonta,”

Gonta nodded sadly before pulling up a chair with something on it. 

No, not something, someone. 

There was a bag over their head so they were left unidentifiable. But the pregnant belly made it obvious who it was…. 

“LET HER GO,” Shuichi screamed as he suddenly raised up his gun to his eye level. Kokichi smirked, although it seemed strained. 

“Hah, would you be offended if I did thi-“ 

Before he could do anything, Shuichi pulled the trigger. 

BANG. Kaede screamed from under the bag. 

Kokichi fell to the ground. 

As a small pool of blood formed, Shuichi could only think one thing in his mess of thoughts. 

_’What have I done?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF WHO SAW THAT COMING?? CAUSE I SURE DID LOLOLOL 
> 
> But in all seriousness, this chapter might’ve been shorter and more rushed because I’m just excited to release it.   
> In other news, my laptop is broken so I wrote this on my phone. This is why chapters will be slower from now on until I get a new computer god knows when. 
> 
> Oh wait, there’s gonna only be one more chapter left. Well, this’ll explain why works will come out slower.


	13. Chapter 13

Beep. Beep. Beep.   
That’s all I hear.   
It’s all around me.   
There’s a pain in my chest. 

The pain feels common.   
Afterall,   
My love left that pain. 

“KOKICHI,”  
I hear but cannot see.   
I can never see anyways.   
Someone hits that voice.   
I can only assume it is Kaito.   
He always uses his hands instead of his voice. 

I smile and gesture for someone to come here.   
My family does, and so does one more.   
“I love you,” I say, my words honest.   
“I love you so much,” I say, words meaning so much more.   
“I love Gonta’s big arms,” I feel a tear drop fall. I smile.   
“I love Miu’s voice,”   
“I love Kaito’s words,”  
“I love Rantaro’s touch,”  
“And,” My head turns to face someone, “I love Shuichi,”

There’s more teardrops on me now.   
It feels like an endless rain.   
“Don’t cry,”  
A blinding light approaches me.   
It creeps up.   
Like a kitten trying to catch its first prey.

Someone holds my hand.   
I recognize those calluses.  
That warm touch.   
It is my beloved.   
The one who had stolen my heart.   
Only to come back with a gun. 

“Shuichi,” I smile.   
More tears fall on my face.   
Black approaches me quicker than the light.   
“Kiss me,” 

“What?” He is confused.   
“Kiss me one last time,”   
He pauses.   
“Before I have to leave,” 

I can hear him take in a shaky breath.   
I feel warmth on my lips.   
It’s my beloved.   
My beloved Yuta.   
My beloved Shu.   
My beloved Shuichi.   
He has kissed me,  
Before I go.   
Everything is dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAANNNND DONE! Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far! So far that I’ve made it to almost over 3000 hits! I was impressed when we reached 1000! Let alone over 3000!   
> (It’s over 3000!!!!!!)   
> Anyways, I have a little gift for you guys. You guys get to pick which SaiOuma fic I write next! Poll: https://strawpoll.com/a693w4zy  
> I’ll end up writing all of those eventually but I think I’ll be taking break from writing SaiOuma for a bit. I love it but I got other OTPs and stuff too!! 
> 
> Anyways, that’s all from me. I love you guys! And, if you guys wanna chat with me, here’s my social media!   
> Tumblr: cherriesandchoco  
> Amino: Choco V  
> Insta: Chocovevo

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic another day!
> 
> This is my little side project away from Password because  
> YA BOI NEEDS A BREAK. (Still continuing the work though!)
> 
> Anyways this isn't beta read and is probably really baad but I'm proud of it!
> 
> Thanks for reading my crap!


End file.
